


hullabaloo

by tobabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Living Together, M/M, Quarantine, i just love oikage so much okay, online class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobabe/pseuds/tobabe
Summary: oikawa, being a diligent student he is, attended his online class...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	hullabaloo

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic where kageyama bothered(?) oikawa during his online class, please don't expect much, since i don't really put effort in this, i finished most of my school works and i wanted to kill some time,,

Tooru wasn't really a fan of online classes (who doesn't). Sure he likes studying, all of his lecturers love him for his achievements, but it's just that...

He can't spend time with Tobio.

He needs to get ready around 7, which on that hour he'd still stuck in bed snuggling with him and wake up half an hour later.

At first he paid no mind, totally fine with a little studying during the social distancing until his teacher for science _just had to_ add extra classes for both Saturdays and Sundays. He really wanted to convince him not to do so though he didn't want his teacher to think badly of him, so he pretended he liked the idea and made few of his classmates hate him partially. 

Now this is the first week of the extra class, Saturday. Oikawa woke up at 6, thanks to his alarm he set last night. As soon as the alarm went off, he immediately reached out to the nightstand and turn the digital clock off, afraid it'll wake his boyfriend up. He groaned in annoyance and stretched himself as he tried to get out of the bed when he realized he can't.

Kageyama had his arms around his slim waist, sleeping soundly with mouth parted a bit. Oikawa really had a hard time to move them away, as they kept tightening everytime he shifts. In the end he had to wake him, he shook the smaller body and half-whispered, "Tobio-chan, let go of me. It's my turn to prepare breakfast today."

But the first try often fails. The half-awake boy yawned, mouth stretched wide enough to fit a tennis ball before he whined, "Breakfast can wait, stop being noisy and go back to sleep already."

Oikawa gritted his teeth, "I am _not_ being noisy, and I've slept _enough_! I have other things to do today...!" and added, "School-related, of course," when the younger pierced a gaze towards him. _Cute,_ he thought as he run his hand through the dark locks.

"Mmh, why didn't you say so," Kageyama loosened his arms and pulled away.

"Tobio?"

Sounds of the blanket rustling filled the room, Kageyama pulled it over his body and flipped to the other side, which was next to the room's wall. There were a moment of silence between them as Oikawa locked his eyes on the pile and heard, "Go away, don't bother me."

_'So Tobio-chan does get it.'_

Oikawa was currently 1 hour into the class, a few books and writing materials laying on the table and _oh two of the highlighters fell on the floor._ It seemed like the man was too preoccupied to pick them up. He listens to every single word the professor uttered attentively and left his phone recording the lecture, knowing that it'll be a great trouble if he missed anything.

The studious atmosphere shattered when Kageyama came shuffling in towards the corner where Oikawa was at with a cream-coloured crochet blanket they made together last week (Oikawa did most of the work, but still) due to boredom, wrapped around him.

_'Oh shit, did I had the volume too loud?'_

_"So as we know, mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell- Oikawa-kun, who's that?"_

Oikawa tried to keep it cool but failed, eventually. He started to panic as he turned around to Kageyama, forced smile on his face, "What, who? There's no one here," and pushed the still-sleepy boy's head off of the camera's field of view. 

_"Isn't that his boyfriend?"_

_"No way, he's gay?"_

Kageyama's face scrunched up as he felt a slight pain from the scratch inflicted by Oikawa's nails and whined, "What's with you, Tooru? That hurts!"

"Anyway, where's the ointment thing? You've really had it your way yesterday, my back hurts like shit," he reached out to the container near the laptop and rummaged around. 

Oikawa heard some people were already laughing and he felt blush creeped on his face, "Tobio... My class is still ongoing, you're distracting-"

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "Look at you, early in morning you're already watching a movie- alone too! Wait until I burn the laptop, you'll be sorry!"

"Tobio I told you, I am not watching a movie, this is my online class!"

"Why do I hear people laughing?! That must be one of your supposedly-hilarious comedies!"

"No, these are my classmates and they're laughing at you obviously, stupid!"

The noisy boy stared angrily straight into the brown eyes and averted his gaze to the flashing light that was on the laptop.

"What is this?" He leaned over and looked right into the webcam and made an attempt to touch it but immediately stopped by Oikawa, "Don't do that! It's a webcam, haven't seen one before?"

 _'Like hell I know what that is,'_ Kageyama then glimpsed the laptop screen, observing every single one of Oikawa's classmates. 

All of them had their eyes on the boy beside Oikawa. He lazily grinned through the camera when he noticed everyone got their eyes on them. 

_'This idiot, talk to me like that. Let's mess around with him a bit.'_

He faked a teary face and declared, "Tooru, I know that you're lazy to join every single classes you have, and I don't understand why are you behaving this way towards me. But it's okay, I forgive you," he embraced Oikawa by the head and forcibly pressed the head against his chest, making sure he couldn't breathe- _say anything._

And when he pulled away, Oikawa questioned with heaving chest and confused mind, "What was that for, Tobio?! The ointment is not here-"

"Forget the ointment, I'll wait outside," he smirked and sluggishly made his way to the living room, slamming the door behind him.

Oikawa watched as the boy leave. Some of the girls were already squealing, the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose, the boys whistled and _man, that was a chaos._ Oikawa remained silent and his head drooped down, seemed to be in a distress.

There was an awkward silence and thank goodness, the teacher cleared his throat and prompted, _"O-Oikawa-kun, do you... want to disconnect for a bit or anything?"_

"...Yes."

He removed his glasses and casted it aside. He moved from the chair to the nightstand and glid the drawer open.

 _'Good, we still have some,'_ he took two of the foil packagings and stuffed in inside his pocket quickly, was well-aware that he hadn't disconnected yet.

He came back to the table, flashed a smile and bid goodbye, as he pressed the 'Control' and 'F4' key. 

**Tomorrow's Class (Sunday)**

He apologized to everyone about yesterday and promised it won't happen again. This time, he had Kageyama sleep in the living room and locked their room's door, so there'll be no disturbance, hopefully.

_"It's fine, Oikawa-kun. Things like that are sometimes unpredictable."_

This kind of thing isn't surprising for an experienced middle-aged teacher that has been teaching for almost 15 years. He'd seen something worse before, but he's glad that he'd forgotten every single thing about it.

_"Now then, before we start our lesson..."_

_"How's your boyfriend's back?"_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm genuinely sorry if this is bad, i know it's kinda boring to read haha but um... please let me know what do you think of this mess??


End file.
